


What's in this Punch?

by SterlingAg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, UNO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Year's Eve party that the team managers were able to pull together allows all the players to unwind before the new year begins. Although, a few surprises are in store for those attending. Especially one Tsukishima Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in this Punch?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the Countdown to KuroTsukki day!
> 
> Prompt: New Year's Eve

Tsukishima Kei still wasn’t sure how he ended up at the New Year’s party. He didn’t like going to social events. Especially when there would be alcohol mixed with people he didn’t know too well. Although, it wasn’t as if he didn’t know the other people at the party. Somehow, the team managers had all got together and decided to throw a party for the teams. It was a get together during the off-season that was a no pressure situation. So there were those that Kei recognized from summer training camps and matches, along with new first years that were scouting the team during the winter months. 

True enough, alcohol had somehow slipped into the party. It made its way into cups and cheerful shouts and hoots of laughter. Kei kept his eyes glued to the punch bowls to keep track of contamination. So far they were left alone, the criminal not yet feeling bold enough to heighten the entire party. He let out a suffering sigh and tried to disappear into the wall. Which of course, being 190cm having grown since last year and having bright blonde hair, was not helping his low profile ideology. 

First years kept coming up to him asking him tons of questions. What school are you from, what position do you play, how long have you been playing, have you won any tournaments, and so on and so forth. For the most part he was able to scare them off with a scathing comment and a cold look. But there was one who just would not leave him alone. He was like a mini Hinata, but taller of course. 

“Karasuno is in Miyagi right?” The boy asked.

Kei ignored him and looked around the room. Maybe if he could find Yamaguchi they would leave. At the moment the man-bun’d freckle faced boy was nowhere to be seen. Now that he was looking, Kei also noticed their manager Yachi was missing as well. Kei couldn’t stop the eye roll that came after the realization. That meant the two had snuck off together somewhere—not that Kei could really blame them. The two had been in a relationship for a few weeks now and hadn’t really had much time to themselves due to exams. Even if that meant leaving Kei to fend for himself.

“It’s a pretty long drive down to Tokyo isn’t it?” The boy continued. Kei glared at him and instead of answering he finished his drink.

“Oh! I’ll go get you another one! Just a minute!” Then he scampered off towards the punch bowls. Kei pinched the bridge of his nose and ignored the building headache behind his eyes. The boy, who still remained unnamed or classified in any way, returned with two cups in his hand.

“I didn’t know which kind of punch you would prefer so I brought both. Feel free to just take whichever I can drink the one you don’t want.”

Kei raised an eyebrow at the boy, “What if I want both?”

“Oh, then um, you can have both, senpai.”

“You don’t expect me to hold them both.”  
“N-No of course not.”

Kei took one of the cups and drank from it. He frowned slightly, thinking something about it was a little bit off.

“Did they refill the bowls?” Kei asked.

The boy shrugged, “They might have been fuller.”

“Nobunaga!” Someone called. The boy, now identified as Nobunaga, waved them over. The other student came and joined them. When he stopped next to Nobunaga, he bowed.

“Hello, Ishijima Ken. Nice to meet you.” In his bowed position, Kei was able to read the school name on the back of his jacket. He felt himself bristle.

“You’re from Nekoma?”

“Yes senpai. Is that okay?” Ishijima asked.

Nobunaga elbowed him in the side, “He’s from Karasuno. You know, divine rivals.”

Ishijima’s eyes widened and looked back at Kei.

“Then are you also—“ Kei asked Nobunaga.

“Nope! Fukurodani! 1st year wing spiker Nobunaga Kota,” he draped his arm around Ishijima’s shoulder and pulled him close, “Me and Ken went to the same middle school.”

Kei exhaled a sigh out of his nose. He finished the drink in his hand and took the other from Nobunaga. The cup slid into the empty one easily. Sipping at it, Kei didn’t notice the odd taste. 

“So um, senpai—you’re from Karasuno?” Ishijima started.

“2nd year middle blocker, Tsukishima,” Kei introduced himself. 

Nobunaga frowned, “Tsukishima? Did you play on the team last year?”

“Yeah.”

The two younger boys looked at each other, eyes shining with excitement.

“Then did you happen to meet Kuroo-senpai?”

“Did you see Bokuto-senpai?”

Kei shrugged, drinking from his cup, “They dragged me to practice with them during training camp.”

“What?” Nobunaga’s eyes looked like they would pop out of his head, “You got special practice with Bokuto-senpai?”

“It was more like they needed another body to be there,” Kei mumbled.

“That’s amazing!” Ishijima said, “What was it like playing with them? Playing against them?”

Kei blushed, embarrassed by their intense attention, “It was—“

_Challenging_

_Terrifying_

_Exciting_

_Fun_

Instead of answering, he finished the last of his drink. For some reason he felt warm and a little dizzy. He shook his head to try and get rid of the images of black hair, sharp eyes, and a smug smirk from his mind.

“Excuse me,” he whispered, pushing past Nobunaga and Ishijima to move towards the bathroom.

The water was cool against his skin. He dried his face and neatly folded his handkerchief before putting it back in his pocket. The reflection that looked back at him was one he had seen everyday He noticed the slightly longer hair, the more filled out face, the different style of glasses frames. It had only been a year and yet he and everyone on the team were all changing and growing rapidly. Something like fear gripped him at the idea of change, but he stomped it down. Now was not the time to have a panic attack over something like that. 

Kei exited the bathroom and was relieved when he wasn’t immediately pounced on by the younger students. He looked around and saw that they had found Hinata and the three were currently excitedly talking about something. If the squawking sounds were anything to go by, it was definitely volleyball.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called, waving Kei over, “Come play!”

He got a fresh cup before joining them, “What are you playing?”

“Uno!” Shouted Nishinoya.

“No way!” Tanaka hissed, “Hey Ennoshita, do you have a reverse?”

Ennoshita frowned, “I’m not going to tell you that.”

“C’mon! Our pride is on the line here!”

“Just play your card, Tanaka!” Lev said.  
Tanaka grumbled under his breath as he laid down a blue four. Then Ennoshita played a blue reverse.

“Yes!” Tanaka threw down his card and stood up, “Draw four Noya! Take that!”

Nishinoya yelled angrily as Tanaka laughed. The round didn’t last much longer as Kenma did a silent, dark horse win that caught everyone off guard. Tsukishima was dealt in and Yachi came by to refill everyone’s cups. She snuggled in next to Yamaguchi as they started the next round. Not surprisingly, the boys were as competitive at card games as they were volleyball. Game after game was intense and heated and Kei actually found that he was enjoying himself. Then just as he was about to lay his last card, the doors to the room opened and all attention was drawn to those entering.

Excited shouts erupted as everyone ran up to greet the newcomers. Tsukishima swallowed hard when he recognized the people who had just arrived. Various bird noises were passed between Hinata and Bokuto while Kuroo was a more quiet presence. He ruffled Kenma’s hair whose eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

“What are you two doing here?” Hinata asked, eyes flicking back and forth between the university students. 

“There’s a party happening in our neighborhood and you think we wouldn’t make an appearance?” Kuroo smirked.

“No way we’re gonna let you guys have all the fun!” Bokuto added. They were quickly brought into the party and given drinks. Kuroo drank from his cup, a shocked expression coming over his face. His eyes flicked around the room and landed right on Kei. He blinked, having been caught staring and looked down. Not that it mattered at that point considering Kuroo was making a beeline for him. 

“Mind if I join in?” Kuroo purred, gracefully dropping to sit in the circle across from Kei.

“Of course Kuroo-san!” Yamaguchi beamed. They dealt out the cards again and the game continued. 

Kei tried to stay calm. Not the easiest task considering every time he looked up he found the piercing gaze that never seemed to waver. Kei swallowed around the lump in his throat and tried to tell himself the heat on his cheeks was from the amount of people in the room. As it got closer to midnight, the excitement in the room escalated. 

“Ten minutes!” 

“To the roof!” Bokuto yelled. Slowly everyone moved to the staircase. Kei stood, a wave of dizziness hit him and he stumbled. When he thought he would fall flat on his face again, strong arms caught him.

“Had a bit much there, Glasses?”

Kei glared up at Kuroo and then righted himself, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
Even so, the room spun about him and he felt lightheaded. His eyes fell on his empty cup and groaned softly. Of course. Someone must have spiked the punches when he hadn’t been looking.

“Figured it out?” Kuroo chuckled. “Let’s join everyone. The fresh air will do you good. C’mon.”

Then he led Kei up to the roof. When they got there, they were the last two. All the people were gathered near the edge of the roof. A few were participating in a contest to see who could jump highest. A couple were talking softly and some had separated from the large group to the edges of the roof. Kei leaned back against the wall of the stairwell opening. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool brick against his skin. When he felt a soft thump he opened one eye to look at the person. Kuroo’s form was silhouetted by the city lights. 

“You haven’t been answering my texts,” Kuroo said after a minute. Kei swallowed and adjusted his glasses.

“I’ve been busy,” he grumbled.

Kuroo hummed, “I understand. I was kinda lonely.”

“What?” Kei turned his face towards him.

“Well I mean,” Kuroo shrugged and scratched the back of his head, “Ah, how do I say this?”

“Thirty seconds!” Hinata yelled. 

“You stopping texting me didn’t have anything to do with the fact I asked you to dinner did it?”

“N-No of course not!” Kei hissed, “I just—“

“Ten seconds!”

“Nine!”

Kuroo shook his head and turned towards the skyline.

“Eight!”

He started to walk away.

“Seven!”

Kei clenched his fists at his sides.

“Six!”

He reached out and grabbed onto the back of Kuroo’s jacket.

“Five!”  
Kuroo stumbled as he was pulled backwards sharply.

“Four!”

Startled, he turned to face Kei. 

“Wha—“

“Three!”

Kei swallowed.

“Two!”

He surged forward—

“One!”

Fireworks boomed in the distance, lighting up the sky. They drowned out the surprised “mmph!” that came from Kuroo as Kei pressed his lips to his. Their teeth clacked awkwardly and they pulled apart. Everyone else on the roof cheered as they watched the fireworks explode in the sky. 

“Sorry,” Kei said in the deafening silence between the fireworks. He took half a step backwards until Kuroo grabbed his hand. Kuroo’s hand was clammy—or was that Kei’s? 

“Happy new year, Tsukki,” Kuroo whispered. His lips stretched in a smile when they met Kei’s again. His hands slipped around Kei’s waist and stepped closer. The fireworks illuminated the bodies on the roof and shone over the blooming feelings finally getting out in the open.


End file.
